Hero Airlines
by Toa Ihu-Toa of Midnight
Summary: Ki'kiri has to leave home to see her step-sister in Germany. But when a strange man follows her to the air port,she runs into a robot that was built to save those in need and stand for justice throughout the galaxy. As Ki'kiri follows him to the factory he calls home,she ends up on a wirl wind of a adventure! Pairing Ki'kiriXFurno,and BreezXSurge Rateing might go up for volence!
1. Call me Furno

Ki'kiri woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She yawned and stretched. It was a big day for her. As she got dressed, she tried to decide on which necklace to wear. Angel winged heart, or half a Ying-Yang symbol. After a few seconds she chose the Ying-Yang half. Her breakfast consisted of a hazelnut spread and grape jelly sandwich, And then she grabbed her suitcase and was out the door. She walked to the airport to catch the plane for Berlin,Germany. This was the month she would spend with her step-sister, her husband, and new baby. She was exited, but not for the too and from rides! She despised heights, but she knew she would get over it. As she made her trek to the airport, she noticed a man kept following her. The man was very tall, wore a black hat, a long black coat that's collar covered his face so she couldnt see what he looked like, and he carried a brief case. She shrugged it off that he was a business man who was also take ing a plane and continued to walk to the air port.

As she walked around to find the right gate, she sat down to rest after a really long walk. She found a seat in a area those who come in can take a seat and rest for a while. She sat in a chair next to a boy in a red hoodie and dark navy blue jeans. He had ear buds in his ears, so she doubted he would hear her if she said anything. She watched the people walk by untill she heard a male voice speak to her. "Going on a plane ride too?" It asked. She turned to see it was the boy next to her. "Oh, yes. My very first too." She said. "This is my 5th time flying home." He said. "5th! How much do you need to travel?" She asked moving a pice of her light blue hair to the side of her head from her face. "A lot. You get in the swing of it after a while. How much do You travel?" He said. "I never had to got by plane, or train, but i do by car. My parents would take me to store for weekend groceries, or to got see my dad and brother on weekends. But im going by plane today to see my step-sister in Germany. So, not mush to other places." She said. Then she looked up to see that man looking at them. It scared her quite a bit. "Is something wrong?" the boy asked. "That man has been following me all day. Im getting worried." She said looking to him again. The boy looked at the man, then back to Ki'kiri. "Yah, he looks pretty suspicious to me. I wouldnt stay around him the bast of my ability or speak to him." He said. "So whats your name?" He then asked her. "Oh, Ki'kiri. Whats yours?" She said. "Names William. Im traveling to Orlando,Florida to see my family." He said extending a hand. Ki'kiri took his hand and shook it only to become shocked. His hand felt so cold. And worse, it was metallic red and made of metal. She stared at his hand for a while untill William called her name again. "Is something wrong Ki'kiri?" He asked. "Your hand is-" She said but was cut off by Williams eyes moving to the suspicious man, who was now walking to them. "Not now lets get to my plane. We can talk there." He said grabbing her wrist and ushering her to the plane of his destination. "But im supposed to go to Germany! Not Florida!" She said to him. "But that man might only follow you. Like, like, what to you girls call guys who follow you anywhere you go?" He said in reply and then question. "Uh, Stalkers?" Ki'kiri said. "Yah, He might be one of those, or worse." William said.

They both then reached his planes gate. William looked behind them to see that the man was still following tham, but was farther away now. "Crud, hes still following us!" He said. The went to the desk and told Ki'kiri to hand his her pasport. Once they were stamped, they entered the plane and put His and Ki'kiris things in the lugage compartmanet above their seats. "Would you like to sit next to the window?" He asked. "Id rather not, but sure." She said showing she was nervous. As they sat down, William looked at her to see she was waering a scared exspresion. "Dont like flying?" He asked. "No, I dont like heights." She said. "Pretty much the same thing. Hey, have you ever played on a swing and when you swing forward you feel something like a pause, like theres no gravity before you swing back?" He asked. "Yah." She said. "Same thing, but higher, and no swing set. Just a no gravity like feel. Here,-" He said then grabbing her hand gently and holding it on the arm rest. "I'll even hold your hand in case you get scared." He said, his yellow eyes glowing in the shade his hoodies hood provided to cover his face. "Thanks, but your hand, its cold, and made of metal." She said looking at his hidden face and gentle yellow eyes. "Ok, I said I would tell you, I meant it. Now this will make you think Im a liar, except the fact im a robot." He said beginning his short tale. Ki'kiri was stunned that she was ACTUALLY talking to a robot! But a robot who had a reason to meet her. "You see, I am part of a organization called "Hero Factory". The create us robot heros to got out on missions to stop evil criminals from harming civilians, or causing destruction amongst worlds. We run on these power cores That contain our life stone, called Quaza stone. Rumor has it that when I was first charged, it was a bigger charge than normal. A super charge instead of a normal one. So its said I have the purest core. But to me it doesnt matter. To me what matters is, your safety." He said finishing. He then looked at her with eyes as if saying, "You think Im lieing, dont you?". It took afew moment to peice what William said together. "Of corse I can believe you. I just, never thought they made special robots like you who cared. No one but my few friends and family cared for me. Knowing you do too makes me happy." She said smiling to him. He returned a gentle smile, but that quickly turned to a frown as he looked to see the same man that was following them was 18 seat behind them on the other side of the plane. "And, most of all to add to all that, i think we have a villan on our hands." He said. He eyed the mans hand turn metallic maroon. His eyes glowed reddish orange, and he mouthed "I'll kill you Hero" to him. William only glared and mouthed "Touch her and you'll get more than prison time as a new life" back. Soon enough the plane took flight. It was getting dark out the window, and William noticed Ki'kiri was getting tired. "Need to sleep?" He asked. Ki'kiri rubbed her right eye. "Yah" She said yawning again. "You can sleep on my shoulder. It wont hurt." He said. She leaned on his shoulder and allowed sleep to take over. But, she had one more thing in mind to ask her new friend. "Hey William,-" She started to asked. "Yes?" He asked. "What to your cores look like?" She asked. William only smiled and said "I'll show you.". He then unzipped his hoodie quietly and pulled them back to were only Ki'kiri could see his yellow cores glow. It had a "H" on it, symbolizing he was a hero. She had to admit, it was quite pretty. As he zipped back up his hoodie, she started to doze off. But she heard him say something again. "And, call me Furno. Its what everyone who knows me calls me by." He whispered in her ear. She smiled. She liked that name. Furno, William Furno. It was a cute name.


	2. Theres our ride

Ki'kiri woke with a light moan. Furno was gently shaking her awake. "Ki'kiri, Ki'kri wake up. Were here." He said. Ki'kiri looked out the window, and then around the plane. People were getting their things together to exit the plane. As they got their things, they looked to see about the man who followed them. He too was ready to leave the plane. They made sure to get as far from him a possible. Once inside the terminal, Ki'kiri asked if they could get something to eat. After getting something to take the place of breakfast, they headed to where they would be picked up by who would pick up William. "Wait, I-i need to call my mom. She needs to know i needed to get on the plane we did." She said. "Ok, Ill call my 'Dad' ." William says turning on his commlink, but using his hand like hes using a cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Hey Darling. Did you get to Germany ok?"

"Actually,..."

"Actually, what?"

"I didnt go to Germany. I had to get on a plane to Florida."

"Why? What made you go to Florida instead of Germany?!"

"Well, i met this guy, and all morning this man kept following me, so he took me to ride his plane, and,-"

"And, what?"

"Hes a robot, from Hero Factory."

"You mean like the robots from your favorite tv show?"

"Yes, you might think im stupid but i can see if he done calling his 'dad' to prove it."

"Ok."

"Hey William, did you call your 'dad'?" Ki'kiri asked. "Yah, why?" He asked. "I need you to talk to my mom to prove 1, your real and not like the tv show, and 2 you had a purpose to take me here to Florida." She said putting it on speaker phone and handing it to him. "Sure, and the tv show had lots of missing detail on my friends, me and the factory." He said takeing the cell phone in his hand and said "Hello?" into it.

"Is this the "Hero" who took my daughter to Florida?"

"Yes maim."

"Why exactly did you take her to Florida, is it about the man following her?"

"Yes maim. But I am a hero from Hero Factory, and I have a escort to the factory, she will be safe with us."

"Alright."

"WAIT!? MOM YOU ARE ACTUALLY ACCEPTING THIS AS THE TRUTH!?"

"Yes, it seems to make sense. You gave me the evidence hes there and real. But are you going to do something about the man stalking my daughter?"

"If he attacks, he will be dealt with. But, from what I have seen so far, I think hes one of the most wanted villans in this galaxy."

"Oh, dear. But when can i pick my daughter up if i ever will be able to?"

"We will be going to our Hero craft me and some of my friends came in, and go to our home planet where the factory is in our home town Makuhero city. But, I think you should lay low in case you and your daughters father and family is being targeted too. Im not trying to scare you, maim."

"Ok. Ki'kiri, you better behave for this hero and his friends, you hear me?"

"Yes mom, I hear you."

"Aw, she wont hurt anything maim."

"But hero do promise me something."

"Yes maim, what is it?"

"That you will be careful, and protect my dear Ki'kiri?"

"You have my word, maim."

"Thank you."

As they hung up, William looked out the glass doors of the terminal to see a silver car pull up. "Theres our ride." He said, grabbing Ki'kiri's hand.


	3. Poisioned water

They walked up to the silver car. William opened the car door for Ki'kiri, and got in after her. And they drove off. A man in a white hoodie and a man in a grey hoodie road with them. After sometime Ki'kiri felt a little sick. "Ugh,.." She grunted as she leaned onto Williams shoulder. "You ok back there?" The driver asked. "Sir, Ki'kiri doesnt look good." William said. "How bad is it?" He asked. The one in the grey hoodie looked to the back seat and his eyes widened a bit to see William letting her lay down in his lap with her groaning. "Step on it." He said. Then then speed to a apartment complex and rush Ki'kiri inside. The man in the grey hoodie got their things.

They took her to a room and laid her down on the bed. William stayed at her side while three other robots came to see the matter. "Whats wrong with her Furno?" "Will she be ok?" Two voices sounded to be heard by Ki'kiri along with the sight of three more robots. A feminine green one, a blue one and a black one which she presumed where boys. Her eyes then glanced back up to William. He looked scared. Al she heard from him was, "Ki'kiri, hang in there. Im right here. Its all going to be ok." He sounded like he was trying to stay calm. But then She blacked out.

She woke to hear a familiar and gentle voice. Was she back home, did she somehow die? Was this her Father or Brother? No. It was, William? She opened her eyes to see his kneeling at her side with some tears in his eyes. "W-William?" She said lightly. Then the Grey and white hooded men came into the room. They werent wearing their hoodies anymore, nor was William. They where wearing armor. "How are you feeling?" The white one asked. "Tired, thirsty. Im not feeling so bad anymore." She said. "Tha'ts good news. They grey one said. "What happened?" She asked. "Well, we took a small sample of you blood, and turns out radiation poisoning." William said. " From what?" She asked. "Furno said you both had been given water on the ride here. We think that was it." The white one said. "The male flight attendant seemed like it was ok,-" Furno said. "Turns out it was Meltdown." He finished. "Who's, Meltdown?" She asked. "Crazy villain who loves nuclear radiation as a weapon. And you just got a taste of what he can do." The grey one said. "But, William drank the same water. How come he didnt get sick?" Ki'kiri asked. "We have vaccines to prevent this from happening. Good thing we had the medicine to treat you. Or, well,.. you know." The grey robot said. "Or what?" She said looking at William. "You would have died. It was a perfect dose of the sludge to kill in 30 minutes." William said sadly. Ki'kir'is eyes widened. TWO WHERE TRYING TO FLIPPING KILL HER! "And, its best you get to know the others first before all else." William said smiling after a few hours of feeling like he was in a emo-corner. "Im Bulk. But since you call Furno by his first name, you can call me Duncan." The grey robot said siting next to her on the other side of the bed. "Its nice to meet you Duncan, Im Ki'kiri." Ki'kiri said smiling. "And Im Stormer, But if you wish you can call me Preston Im the leader of this team." The white robot said having a gentle hand shake with her. "Nice to meet you to Preston." She said.


	4. Moveing out

It took a few days, but Ki'kiri regained full health. She also met the other three robots. A black one with a contry accent named Stringer, but she called him Jimi. A green female robot named Breez, but Ki'kiri called her Natalie. And and Blue robot named Suge, She now calls Mark. Her and Williams friendship also got stronger. She liked spending the days witht these heros. Especialy William. She really liked him. He was so sweet, and was gentle when he hald her hand or gave her hugs. Sometimes if there was a bad storm he would let her spend the night with him in his room Since she had a anxiety with thunder. Soon enough, one day they got a call. Stormer picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Stormer, its Zib."

"Hey Zib. What do you need?"

"Well, first, how are you and the team? Has anything come up?"

"Not much, but the kid has come home with a friend of his. And we believe shes in big trouble along with her family."

"Why is that?"

"We think she and her family are being targeted my villains. And she could be at risk. Meltdown already disgised himself as a flight attendant, and poisioned her with radiation in water. But she's getting better. He even tried to pull the same stunt with the kid."

"Well, theres evidence the vacines really are full proof. But if she is in that great of danger, both her AND her family must be brought to Makuhero city immediatly."

"I understand"

"Ask her if she knows where her family is, and pick up her family from where she says they are. Any pets aswell."

"Understood."

Ok, I will put a full hero team on alert incase any villains try anything."

"Alright. See you then."

"See you then."

"Kid, you and the team get your things together. Were moveing out." Stormer said. "Yes Sir." William said. "Preston, why are we leaveing?" Ki'kiri asked. "Zib called, as he dose every week when we are out undercover. He asked if something came up, I meantioned you, and he say's you and your family are comeing with us to Makuhero city." He said. "Wait, Stormer, is Zib really saying they are in THAT much danger?" Stringer asked. "Its a possibility. But who knows how many could be after them. The kid say's he thinks Xplode is after them." Stormer said. After they got their things together they headed for the Hero craft. Stormer pulled up a van and told Ki'kiri to get in. "But what about the others?" She asked. "We will be fine Ki'kiri. But Stormer needs to know where you family members are to pick them up and secure their safety." Surge said. "Ok. I wish William would come with me." She said sitting in the seat. "Stormers like me a bit Ki'kiri. Kind, gentle, but a bit more strict at things." William said. Ki'kiri smiled and closed the door. After she fastened the seat belt, she waved bye and they went to get her family.


	5. Picking up the family

"Ok, we are going to get your parents first. Where do you live with them?" Stormer asked. Ki'kiri knew her mom ans step dad werent off work. But her real dad was. "Well my step dad and mom arent off from work. But my real dad is. I cat tell you where he lives." She told him the address and soon enough they arived at her real dad and brothers house. Best of all, they were both outside. Stormer got out first and walked up to the porch. "Excuse me, but are you James Jr. and James Johnson?" He asked. "Yes. What do you need sir" Ki'kiris brother James asked. "I am a hero of Hero Factory. There is a consern of your safety, and I need you both to come with me." Stormer said. "Wait, "Hero factory"? Like my little sister's play toys? Is this a joke?" James said getting a little ticked off. He did have a bit of a short temper in his sisters terms. "James, you have to!" James, his dad, and Stormer looked to see Ki'kiri get out of the van. "Daddy, James, these crazy rbot villains are after me. And our family could be next! Possibly starting with you both and mom! I was poisioned by nuclear radiation, and they helped me. I cant let that happen to any of you. Please come with us!" She said sounding upset. With Ki'kiri explaneing that, they agreed and got in.

"Ok, Where do your other parents work?" Stormer asked. Ki'kiri said where they worked. They first went to pick up her step dad. Her father worked for a telephone company. Ki'kiri said she would get out this time. After she got out, she ran to where he step dad was working. "DAD!" She yelled. "Ki'kiri? I thought you were in Germany." He said. "I can explane later. But you need to come with me. Your in danger! So is Mom!" She said. "What?" He asked. "You wont believe me, but robot villains like in Hero factory, are after us! I was cured from radiation poisoning from one by rideing on a plane to Florida. But we dont have much time!" She said desprately. Her step father would protest but saw how upset she was. So, he agreed and got in the van.

"Ok, where dose your mother work?" Stormer asked. Kikiri then said she worked at the Justice Center. After ariveing at the center. Kikiri said she would go again. After entering the Justice center, she wentand asked to see her mother. She was told to take the elevator to a certain floor, and to go to a cirtain office. After going up like five stories, she found her mothers office. "Mommy." She said quietly opening the door. "Ki'kiri?" Her mother said. "Mom, you have to come with me. We are in danger!" She said. "Why? Is it the villains?" Her mother asked. "Yes. Preston, Williams team leader is checking you out." Ki'kiri said taking her moms hand. They left the office, went back down the elevator and exited the center. Ki'kiri then saw a Light brown figure on the roof of the center whenthey were getting in the van. "PRESTON FLOOR IT!" S sqweled. Stormer then slamed on the gas and they rushed away from the villain that started to fly after them.

Ki'kiri then told Stormer where their house was to pick up their dogs. After driveing up the drive way, she called her dogs Sam and Shelbie into the van. They ran, hopped into the van with her family, and set off back to the road.

They were after a hour or two over the border on their way back to the complex.


	6. The Protective Big Brother look!

When they arrived at the complex. they got out and Ki'kiris family member's mouths all fell open at the sight of the Hero craft. This certainly wasnt a lie. They all then watched as Ki'kiri ran and hugged a red robot and the two laughed. They looked at each other. They all got the feeling that little Ki'kiri has fallen in love at first sight with him.

And they soon were told to bord the craft. When they did so they all saw plenty of seats and tons of high tech equipment. They also saw Ki'kiri sit next to the red robot and the were the talking, AND holding hands. Feeling the protective side of the brother he was, James sat next to his sister. Their parents sat on the other side of the craft. As the craft started to take off, the green, blue, and grey robot took seats, the grey one next to Ki'kiri and James parents and the blue and green one next to William. As they looked at who sat where, especially with James eyeing William. Ki'kiri sighed. This would be a LONG flight for her.

Ki'kiri and James mother was first to break the silence. "So your the Hero who took Ki'kiri her to Florida?" She asked. "Yes Mam." William responded nodding. "Whats your name son?" Ki'kiri's step dad asked. "William Furno. But Your daughter calls me by my first name. And these are my friends Natalie Breez, Mark Surge, and Duncan Bulk. Up front is Jimi Stringer and Preston Stormer." William said. "Dose she call you all by your first names?" Ki'kiris mother asked. "Yes Mam." William said. "So Ki'kiri, do you like it with Furno?" James asked, raising a brow. "Bro, dont give Will that look!" She said in response. "What look?" He asked. "The Protective Big Brother look! I remember when you said that if I got a boy friend you would really have a talk with him, but Will is just a really close friend. He comforts me, protects me, and he helped me when i was sick! Dont get mad at him, or threaten him that you will get him if he hurts me! He wouldnt do such a thing, and trust me he swears over his core. And yes I like William." She said without skipping a beat. Breez, Surge,and Bulk looked at Ki'kiri, then to James, and then to their family. They noticed that even Stringer and Stormer were looking behind and had surprised looks on their faces. Then they all looked a William who just blushed and tried to cover it with his hand. "Ok, moving on to other questions, Ki'kiri can i hold your little puppy, shes so cute!" Breez said. "Sure! She actually as big as she will get actually, and shes named Shelby. The other is Sam." Ki'kiri said smiling. Shelby yipped as Breez picked her up and held her. Sam barked. "Heh, guess some ones jealous!" Surge said. They all laughed at the remark. "Here girl. Here Sam." Bulk said calling the larger dog over. Sam came over with a wagging tail. "Good girl." Bulk praised. "Guess they really like you!" Ki'kiri said. Soon enough they all heard Stormer's voice. "Ok you guys. Welcome to Hero Factory." He announced. They all walked out and gazed at the city and the the HUGE scorched white factory before them. A short man in a lab uniform and that held a clipboard came to greet them along with a round hovering thing.


	7. Two parts of the whole

"Hello, and welcome to Hero Factory, as well as Makuhero city." The man said. "Everyone, this is our team mission manager Zib. And this is his assistant Quadle." Stormer said. "Nice to meet you!" Ki'kiri said smiling. "Ok, than are we staying here at the factory or getting some hotel room?" James said sarcastically. Ki'kiri knew he wasnt going to take this as serious as it should. "Well, if you wish to stay together in one of the city's apartments complexes, then you may. You may stay in the factory if that's your wish." Zib said.

It took a few minutes, but the family decided to stay in a apartment complex. Breez, Surge and Bulk said that they would take them shopping for clothes and some other things later. William told them they have very nice apartments in the city, and some are quite close to the factory if Ki'kiri wished to see her new found friends. As they left to be taken around the city, William left really quick came around with his motor bike. Ki'kiri got on behind him. "Hey mom, William is gonna take me for a ride around the city. We will come meet you at the mall, ok?" She said. "Alright. But not to fast, and watch for traffic!" Her mother said. "Yes Mam." William said as he zoomed off.

As her family was taken around the city to the mall, she griped her arms around Williams waist tight. She never rode on a motor bike before. But she felt like she was flying. Her light blue hair flew back in the wind, showing her face to civilians who saw them ride by. After a while of riding, they arrived at the mall, to see Ki'kiri's family just outside. Ki'kiri got off with William to walk up and once more, greet her family and Williams friends. They talked some, and then entered the mall.

The four heros took them to many stores inside the huge building. Clothes for going around town was what was mainly bought. But then William saw Ki'kiri wander into a jewelry store. It had these necklaces that were similar to her red Yin - Yang symbol. They were on the same string and in the same box her's came in when she got it. Only, these where in different colors and made of different stones. She gasped as a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned her head to see William. "Oh, William, its just you." She said. "You know, i dont think your family likes it when you wonder off like that." He said. "Yah, but they could have called me." She said pulling out her cell phone. "Well, your brother noticed you werent with us, but I said you came in here. So since I knew where you were they didnt need to." He said. "Oh, Im sorry William." She said. "Its ok. Besides, I could pick you out from a crowd of my city's people easy!" He said smiling. Ki'kiri then smiled and looked back at the Yin - Yang necklaces. "You like them?" William asked. "Yah. I love the Yin - Yang. They show opposites, but in a pure way. And, they are quite beautiful." Ki'kiri said. "So, you need another half to make one symbol?" William asked. "Yah. I already have a half. I dont know who I know would get a half too." She said. Ki'kiri then watched as William then picked up a light blue Yin - Yang half. "Guess you do now." He said. Ki'kiri smiled. After buying the half, they sat down on a bench they have in various places throughout the mall to rest at after walking for a time. Ki'kiri opened the box and helped William put on his half. "You know, I never have taken mine off since I first put it on?" She said after getting it around his neck. "Really?" He asked. "Yah. Its kinda like when those boy humans wouldnt take off a shark tooth necklace. Only instead of it being a tooth, its a pretty stone." She said. William smiled as he looked at his half. It was ACTUALLY the same light blue as Ki'kiri's hair. As Ki'kiri looked at his, she looked at hers to see it was the same color as his red armor. They then looked at each other to then put them together to complete the whole. They both fit together perfectly.


	8. A little spy

They looked at the whole their halfs created. Things just seemed to melt away. Like no ones there, and nothing mattered. They snapped out of their moment when they heard Ki'kiri's brother call from below.  
"Hey Furno, sis, you two still up there?" "Oh, yah. Williams going to take me to a store somewhere in the mall." "Ok. Wanted to know where you were. And be careful with my sister Furno!" "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." "Will! That sounds perverted!" "Hah, good one Furno. Ok, see you at the hotel. Ill text you where it is." "Ok bro."

Ki'kiri and William walked to a certain store William though they should go in. When they went in, Ki'kiri saw little stuffed animals that were very cute. Yah, she had stuffed animals at her old home, but it was the cutest and fluffiest she could find. She found a cute Pokémon Eevee plush that she fell in love with. "Aww, William look! Isn't it cute?" She asked holding the plush. "Yah. Its soft too." William agreed petting the plush. After he agreed to buy her the plush, they noticed it was near 10 o'clock.  
"Oh, William. Its late, I need to get home." "Curfew?" "Yah." "Ill take you home."

After exiting the mall, Ki'kiri got on the bike with William and they sped off. But, a figure watched them from the rooftops. The lights barely reached to show detail, but his face was visible to the eye if you paid attention to your surroundings. It was a yellowish face with a black helmet that had red horns on the sides. He had glowing red eyes that seemed to glare at anything they were laid apon. He had a mace and some kind of insectoid drone. Along with that he wore black armor.  
"Follow them, don't lose the girl. And, If something happens to her family, or her new "boy friend" of a hero, they are worthless. But by all means, protect the girl." He said to the drone. After knowingly been dismissed by its master, it hopped off his shoulder and crawled to the hotel the two were headed to.

"I'm sorry if she's late getting back." William said to Ki'kiris mother. "Oh, don't worry it's alright. As long as she's ok, we are alright. But her brother is a bit on the defensive side. I would be careful around him." "Ok. But I bet I'm gonna have to be spoken to by her step-father and real father is that right?" "When ever they feel like you need that talk they will ask Ki'kiri for you." "Ok, Good night mam." "Good night. And drive safely." As William rode off to the factory, the drone crawled up the wall and cut a hole in the glass window, of Ki'kiris new room. It crawled in and looked around. Hearing the sound of Ki'kiri coming into her room it scrammed under her bed and watched as she came in. "William is such a sweetie, and a cutie pie too." She said. The drone recorded what she was saying and what it saw. It would help his master get to know the girl better, and it would help with a plan that would take place. It taped her changing her clothes, and taking out the plush William bought her. She hugged it, and set it on a night stand next to her bed. Then she pulled back the covers and got into bed. It was a tiring day. And she just couldn't wait to see William the next day. When it was obvious she was deeply asleep, it crawled out and went to investigate the Eevee plush. It scanned the plush and sent it to his master. Now its real job began, keeping Ki'kiri in place for the plan.


	9. Can I spend the week with you?

Ki'kiri woke once more to birds chirping. The suns rays peeped through the white curtains of her room. She didn't want to get out of bed yet so just laid there until she got up to eat. Getting out of the bed, she went to get some breakfast and brought the plush William bought her. Once the door closed, the drone came out of hiding. It noticed a bag that Ki'kiri had yesterday and crawled inside.  
"Hey mom. what's for breakfast?" "Pan cakes." "Oh yay! Oh, hey mom, want to see something William bought me?" "Sure. What is it?" "Ta da! Its a Eevee plush! Isn't it cute?" "Yes, its very cute." "Hey, why is James being do defensive around William?" "Its a brother thing. He will accept William some time." "Uh, "Accept"?" "Take in that you and Williams possible love has gone without bounds. He will get used to it." "Hey, can I stay at the factory with William this next week?" "But your going to see him every day aren't you?" "Yah, but if I'm in love with him, the more time we burn together the better!" "Then best get some things packed for a week." "Yes! I cant wait to tell William!"

After breakfast, Ki'kiri went to get dressed. She placed the plush on her night stand, grabbed some clothes, and went to change. She wore a white dress with some nice lace up boots that went up to he knee and a white ribbon in the back of her hair. She then started to pack clothes and some things to play with. "Ok, got my Dsi, games for it, clothes, bionicle's, Mp3 with the cord to charge it, Hetalia dvd's, and my hair brush. Alright, looks like I've got everything, oh, my plush!" She said soon seeing she almost forgot her plush. Grabbing the plush, she put it in the bag and zipped it closed. She would call William later about her going over, but she was gonna get her things later. Right now, she was gonna explore the city herself and make her way to the factory.  
As she walked down the streets of the huge city, many did look at her. She suspected it was because they never saw a human before. She made it to the city square and sat on a bench.  
"Wow this city is HUGE!" She said pulling out her phone. "Maybe I should call William and see if I can come spend the week at the factory." As she called William, The being who sent the drone to watch her paid close attention to her until he got a call on his communicator.  
"What is it?" "Boss, that guy were all working for wants to know where the girl is and how she's doing." "She's in the town square and is in doing ok so far. But right now, she calling her "Romeo" " "The boss might enjoy this wont he?" "Yes he will. Tearing them apart will be the next best thing in the Galactic Under world" "Should i give them a small taste of what will be coming?" "Just a peck. But don't injure them. That's for later. Can you do that Split Face?" "Got it." With that he hung up and watched as William came on his bike to pick Ki'kiri up. "So your wanting to spend a week at the factory?" "Yah. But if your "dad" would let me. My mom said I could. So did my two dads. Just need his approval." "Hmm, I think I can talk with him about it."


	10. Games and a little drink

"Wait, the whole week and weekend?" Stormer said to William. "Yes sir." "Where is Ki'kiri?" "Playing Aliens vs Predator 3 with Bulk, Stringer, and Surge." "I'm not sure. Dose her family approve this?" "All except her brother. Her mother said its a big brother thing for him to be kinda defensive about her towards me. And that he will wear out of it soon." "I see. Alright, I guess she can stay the whole week and week end. Your taking her back next Monday aren't you?" "Yes sir. And good thing is todays Saturday!" "Oh brother this will be a long week."

"Ki'kiri, Stormer said you could spend the week with us." William said coming in the room. "Yay! We can get my things later." Ki'kiri said happily. "Your spending the week with us?" Stringer asked. "Yep." Ki'kiri replied. "Sweet! Maybe while your here you can practice on this game with me and Stringer some." Surge said. "Great, because I SUCK at playing as either of my two favorite killer aliens from movies in one game!" Ki'kiri said smiling like a itiot making them and William laugh.  
The drone peered from a opening in her bag and watched the whole thing. Even the battle between the four hero's while Ki'kiri rooted for William, who came out on top as the winning Xenomorph. "You where just a drone! How did you kill me and Surge as Predators and then Stringer who was a Warrior Xeno?!" Bulk said amazed. "Dumb luck I guess." William said placing a hand behind his head. Stormer then came in. "Ki'kiri, you mother is calling." He said. "Oh, ok." Ki'kiri said getting up and getting the phone.  
"Hey mom." "Hello darlin'. Did you get permission to spend the week at the factory?" "Yes. I cant wait to spend so much time with them! Especially William." "You like him a lot don't you?" "More than how I said it on the ride here in the Hero craft!" "Hm. Well, you be careful, and behave. Are you coming to get your things?" "Yah, William will take me to." "Ok then. Bye." "Bye."

Later William took Ki'kiri to get her things and zoomed back to the factory. "Hey, were back." William said coming back in the room with Ki'kiri behind her. "Ok, what to do first in your time here?" Bulk said. "How's Pokémon?" Ki'kiri said taking out her Dsi. "Oh, I love that game!" Surge said. "What version do you have?" Bulk asked. "Black 2, White 2, I had and lost Black, Heart gold, and Soul silver for Ds. And Leaf green for game boy, but that's back at my apartment." Ki'kiri said. "Well then we have a Pokémon master here!" Stringer said. "Well Id say trainer instead of master." Ki'kiri said. "Oh well. That's still a lot of Pokémon's." Breez said. "Yah." Ki'kiri said. She soon was in a battle with the legendary Azelf. "C'mon get in the ball!" Stringer said. They were all eager for Ki'kiri to catch the legendary. Then after about 45 Ultra balls, it was caught. "And your brother told you about that trick?" Surge asked. "Yah." Ki'kiri said nodding. Furno soon enough went to go get a drink and ran into Stormer who was going to do the same thing. "So what are the others doing with Ki'kiri?" "Playing Pokémon. Ki'kiri has quite a few games." "..., You really like her don't you? Like more that she said during the ride in the Hero craft?" "Yah." "Seemed that way."  
After coming back with his drink, William sat down next to Ki'kiri who was playing on Flipnote studio, and saw the others were playing Call of duty Man War. Ki'kiri soon enough wanted to watch her flipnote's laying down. William just didn't think she meant in his lap. After he drank his drink some, Ki'kiri got a little curious about it. "What 'cha drinking?" She asked smiling. "Oil, why?" William replied and asked. "Thought it was alcohol." Ki'kiri said smirking. "Well, there's a little in it. but not enough to make you drunk. It would take a lot of these to make you drunk." William explained. "I see. Back at home it would take a few drinks to get drunk depending on what it was or how much alcohol was in it. and there's rules to it big time." Ki'kiri said.


	11. Sweet Dreams

While Ki'kiri and the hero's had fun at the factory, in the Galactic Under world a small meeting of a few high ranking criminals took place. "Black Phantom, Where's Speeda Demon?" "Off to show the two "Love birds" to be expecting us. He wont tell what will happen. But he sure will scare them on taking things further." "Hmm, I do appreciate the light scare." "Well, I have meant to ask. What's so special about this girl?" "Your question, Is meaningful Split Face. But its what she carry's is what makes her so special. But, Those two can plan what happens next in their relationship ALL they want. Ill just let you all rid me of them both." "Wait, we can actually get rid of them for you when this is over?" "Yes. They will be at each of your mercy when I get what I want from the girl." "Sweet!" "So, meeting done with?" "Yes. Best call it a night. But tell Speeda not to break any circuits. Is that any trouble?" "No, of corse not. Tell if you please."

Ok. Bed time rookies." Stormer said to the three hero's and human in the room playing Super Mario Sun Shine. "Awww, cant we stay up a little longer Preston?" Ki'kiri said disappointed. "No. Its 9:38, and I bet my core you have 9:30 as a curfew instead of 10:30 Ki'kiri." Stormer said giving a father-like look. "Ok." Ki'kiri said getting up for Stormer to take her to her room. After she was behind him to be taken to her room he looked at the other three hero's. "Bed." He said sternly to the three pointing down the hall. The three got up and Surge grabbed Ki'kiris bags as they went for bed. Breez was first to get to her room to get in bed. Then Surge said good night to Ki'kiri and gave her the bags of her stuff and went to bed. A little further down the hall Stormer lead Ki'kiri to her room. Best thing about it was it was right next to Williams. After a quick good night, Furno went into his room. Stormer took Ki'kiri into her room.  
"Its not much, but you might be fine."  
"Oh, I'll be ok. Its not like I would be moving in anytime soon. Something big would have to happen for that anyways."  
"I see. Well, good night."  
"Good night Preston. Sweet dreams."  
Stormer could only smile warmly at the phrase "Sweet dreams" as he closed the door.

Ki'kiri yawned and stretched. Stormer was right, she was more tired than she thought! She climbed into bed, pulled the sheets over her and closed her eyes.  
This was going to be a fun week.


	12. Spill it Kid

Next morning Ki'kiri woke up hearing screaming and laughing.  
"DUDE, THAT THING HAD A TROLL FACE!"  
"I told you that you wouldn't regret playing 'The Dark room'."  
"But you still did scream like a little girl Surge."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Guys, if none of you are quiet or you turn that down, you all will wake Ki'kiri."  
"Furno's right. She's still asleep."  
To late for that phrase. Right after Breez said she was asleep, they turned and looked to see Ki'kiri was standing in the doorway looking at them.  
"What the heck was the screaming for?" She asked. "Oh, we were playing Amnesia. Have you heard of it?" Bulk said following with question. "Yah. Id spend hours watching Pewdiepie play it. And let me guess, your playing "The Dark room". " Ki'kiri replied. "How'd you know?" Stringer asked. "There's only one custom story on that game that plays Troll Lolo, and I heard Bulk say it through the wall."  
They then noticed Stormer walk in.  
"This will be a LONG day.." He said sighing and shaking his head.

After breakfast, Ki'kiri and William sat on the couch together. Stringer, Stormer and Surge looked at them to see Ki'kiri leaning on Williams shoulder watching Bulk and Breez play Alien vs Predator 3, and both looked at each other with the same idea and smirk on their faces, well, Stormer only raised a brow.  
Then they heard Ki'kiri's cell phone ringing. After she got up to answer it, The question was dropped on William.  
"Ok. Spill it." Stormer said looking at the William with his arms crossed.  
"Spill what?"  
"Ever since you've been with Ki'kiri you both have been all soft and fuzzy. What's between you two?"  
"Well, I-"  
"Wait, what's that blue thing?"  
"Blue thing?"  
"Around your neck."  
"Oh, It's a charm."  
"Charm?"  
"Yah, Ki'kiri has one two. But hers is red."  
"WE KNEW IT!"  
"Surge, you don't have to make it public..."  
"But we still knew it from the start."  
"You like her a lot don't you kid?"  
"Have to tell the truth?"  
"Yes, yes you do."  
"You sound like Tamaki from the Host Club..."  
"C'mon buddy, just tell us the truth."  
"Ok, I like Ki'kiri a lot, what's the big deal?"

Right before Stormer could even open his mouth, Ki'kiri walked back in with the, PLUSH DOLL!  
She sat back down next to William and petted the soft plush.  
Stormer, Surge, and the others looked at each other knowing what that meant.  
"_Yah, they are both gonna start_ dating_ REALLY soon!_"


	13. Break her heart

Next day was much quieter than last morning. Ki'kiri woke up and went to the living room to see William on the couch watching, Anime! Well, since they ARE in love they best have something in common! "So, what anime is on?" She asked. "Hetalia, Axis Powers." William replied. "Oh, my favorite!" She said coming to the couch. She lied down next to him and they watched the episode together.  
Breez soon walked in with Surge And the found the two laying on the couch together. MORE evidence of early dating to them...  
"What'cha watching?" Breez asked. "You missed Hetalia. FMA is on." William said looking at her.  
"FMA?"  
"Full Metal Alchemist."  
"Oh."  
Soon Stormer, Bulk and Stringer came in to see them all watching Anime.  
"FMA?" Stormer asked  
"Yep." All the youngsters replied at once.

Later on, Stringer and Surge where playing on the Play Station while Bulk and Breez watched, and Stormer was going through mission files.  
They then heard William talking to Ki'kiri in the hall. They didn't make out much, but a few words from William set off what it was about.  
"You wanna go on a date?"  
"I'd love to. 8 tonight?"  
"Sure."  
"My phones ringing. I'll be right back."  
After Ki'kiri left to once more answer her phone, Stringer piped up with a teasing tone, "Got plans for tonight?"  
William only rolled his eyes, and noticed Ki'kiri coming back still on the phone.  
"Yah, well, I say its ok!"  
The whole team knew she had to be talking to her brother. The next thing they heard was kinda unsettling from Ki'kiri's tone.  
"I told you! He would never hurt a single cell I'm made of! Fine, Ill put him on."  
Ki'kiri glared at the phone as she handed it to William.  
"Uhh, is this James?"  
"Yes, is this Furno?"  
"Yes."  
"I wanted to talk with you."  
Hearing the sentence made William grow nervous.  
"Uhh, sure. I guess..."  
The team only saw that Ki'liri's brother was probably not so amused of the early relationship.  
"Ki'kiri said she had plans with you tonight."  
"Yah, is that a problem or some-"  
Right then Stormer put the files down and took the phone from William's hand.  
"Is, this James?"  
"Yes, who is this?"  
"I'm Preston Stormer, I'm Furno's team leader. Is something wrong?"  
"I just want to make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt my sister."  
"If she's hurt, it most likely WONT be Furno. Is that understood?"  
"Yes sir."  
Stormer then handed the phone back to William.  
"Anything else James?"  
"Just keep it this way. Break her heart and I will break you. Got it?"  
"Yah, sure, your kinda scary. Bye."  
William then closed the phone and handed it to Ki'kiri.  
"Your brother scares me now." He said. "It happens. Corse your only my first Will."


	14. Finally alone, Or not

Ki'kiri sighed at Williams quote. She was certainly going to tell her brother to stop scaring him. But anyways, she went to go watch her anime's since they were coming on. William saw she was very mad at her brother. He went to comfort her out of compassion, and that he loved her dear. Sitting next to her always triggered a warm, fuzzy feeling on him. The others left since they where having a moment, and that Ki'kiri might get dramatic.  
As soon as they were gone, William placed his metallic hand on Ki'kiri's. She turned to see concerned big yellow eyes locked on her pale blue.  
"Are you alright?" Is what they seemed to be asking. She couldn't find a reply that wouldn't involve yelling, but found one.  
"Its not your fight." She said quietly looking back to the TV.  
"Its not yours or your brothers either," William said making her look back to him.  
"Its no ones. That's what Stormer told me, and his team leader told him."  
That must be a quote passed down from that leader to Stormer, now him. It makes her think of what her ancestors might have said, that was passed down to her to hear. Maybe, she never heard their quote, or did but never knew. As thoughts flew in her head, William wished to make her feel better.  
"If I'm not interrupting anything, I want to ask if you would like to go for a ride." He said smiling lightly. The sudden jump to it made her think of a surprise date. And she however wouldn't turn down on him.  
"Sure." She said smiling some herself.  
As they got off the couch, William lead her to his bike. When they where both on, he zoomed out of the garage and onto the street.

Stormer was walking around the outside of the factory. It was a pleasant night to be outside. The air was certainly fresh, air nice and cool, and the stars and moon shined bright in the sky. It was so peaceful. Then he heard the sound of a motor. He turned to see William and Ki'kiri zoom right by and off to where ever they were headed. He just smiled and shook his head.  
"Kids."

As they rode through the city, Ki'kiri saw how lit it was from the lights of signs, billboards, stores and other things. That's when she wondered what her family was doing this night. Did they go somewhere for dinner? Stay home? Or went to see more of the city? She didn't know, but what she mainly needed to know, was where William was taking her.  
"Where are we going?" She asked above the sound of his bikes motor and the wind.  
"Somewhere we will be alone for a while. Its peaceful, and has a nice view." Was his reply.

As they rode farther, Ki'kiri noticed they where actually leaving town.  
"Will, where-"  
"Were almost there." William said cutting her off. They soon reached a clearing on a hill. Ki'kiri got off to see the "view" William said this place had. It was the whole city, practically glowing with light. It was peaceful too. William could sure pick a spot for a date. She sat in the grass and gazed at the illuminated city. William joined her and placed his hand on hers. She looked to see his yellow eyes fixed onto her. She smiled warmly, and looked to see the stars.  
"There are many constellations around here." William said laying down in the grass, making it inviting to Ki'kiri.  
"Really?" Ki'kiri said laying down next to him.  
"Yah. Like there is that cross one that's used to find your direction a sea." William said pointing to one.  
He pointed so many out, Ki'kiri was surprised he knew so many.  
She sat up after he showed her about 12, well she stopped counting after 7. William watched as she sat up, she came in perfect alignment with the moon, making its glow surround her head and upper torso. She look beautiful. He then noticed a white flower across from her. He picked it, and sat up.  
"Can you guess what this star is?" He asked her.  
When she looked, she gasped lightly. "A Morning Glory." She said taking it from his hands.  
"I always loved them. They were my favorite as a little girl." She continued, then smelling its sweet scent.  
William then took it and placed it in her long light blue hair.  
"You always will be my Morning Glory." He said placing his hand under her chin.  
He finally closed the gap between them, and they for once, had their first kiss.

"Oh, how SWEET! I just love a good soon to tragically end love story." A high pitched voice called out behind them.


	15. Kiss Good Night

They turned around to see a dark figure a few feet behind them with two blades from his back, and horns that pointed backwards. Another motor bike was behind him and he was leaning on it, enjoying breaking their moment of finally being alone to express their love.  
"Who are you?" Ki'kiri said in question as they both frantically got up.  
"Names Speeda Demon." The figure replied.  
"Why are you here?" William asked.  
"Lets just say, I was paid for this job." Speeda Demon replied.  
"W-What job?" Ki'kiri asked, fear seeping into her voice.  
"Oh, this." He replied striking William in the head, knocking him down and out.  
"WILLIAM!" Ki'kiri yelled as she ran to him, but a blade struck the ground stopping her. She looked to see Speeda Demon a few feet away, shaking his head and sucking his teeth like someone would to a child who did something bad.  
"Now, now little girl. You'll get your turn." He taunted walking towards her. Ki'kiri was scared for her and William's lives. What should she do? She couldent ride Williams bike, nor fight this creep of a robot. But maybe she could call, call! She left her phone at the factory on the night stand! "Snap!" She said under her breath backing away slowly. The villain was almost close getting her. She then felt the end of her heal touch nothing, and looked to see she was at the edge of the cliff like end that over looks the city! She swallowed hard, she was doomed. even if Speeda Demon shows her some kind of mercy, she's between him and death.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Speeda Demon grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. She bumped into his chest, and he held her by her wrist and shoulder. She dared not look at him directly. He placed his hand under her chin and pulled her head close to his. Ki'kiri was shaking. All she could do now, is scream to the top of her lungs and hope someone finds them. "Such a pretty face for a organic. Such shame that it will be dirtied after a while." The villain said in a whisper  
in her ear. Shivers went down Ki'kiris spine. "Go ahead, open your eyes and scream as loud as you can... I'll be long gone from here." He whispered again, this time right in front of her face. He was so close as if he was going to violate her lips with his own. Seeing she finally gained nerve, he backed his head away quick as she let out a scream. After she finished her quick squeal, he hit her on the head enough for her to have some conciseness before blacking out. And he laid her down on the grass, placing a hand under her chin one final time. And he performed the quick and in Ki'kiri and Williams case of the unthinkable.  
He kissed her.  
As lightly, and passionately as he wanted. He departed when she fell into unconsciousness. Looking at her face closely one more time, he whispered, "Good night, Sweet Heart." And left for the Galactic Under World for the other hero's to find the two.  
Even though Ki'kiri would have no idea of the kiss he gave her "Good Night".


	16. Heres your sign

William woke moaning. He looked around to see he was in the medical bay of Hero Factory.  
"Ohh, Gosh how did I get here?" He asked sitting up. "You ok kid?" Stormer asked him from a seat next to him.  
"Yah, just tired. W-where's Ki'kiri?" William asked. Stormer gestured to a bed a bit farther to the right of the room.  
"She was hit the same way as you, only hers was fresher, if you look at her hair." The albino leader said making William look to see some of her hair in a reddish blue color. "W-What happend?! Who hurt her!? Who knocked me out?!" William scrammbled into words. Stormer kept him down on the bed and calmly said, "Were assessing that now. All we know, is who hit you both had a speed cycle too."

After a few days, the two could leave the infirmary. They spent A LOT of time together. Hugs, snuggles, and especially kisses, were given to each other at pleasure of not matter what time of day. For once, Ki'kiri felt like that ordeal with the crazy so called "Speeda Demon" was over.

"Speeda, were have you been?" Split Face asked as the green villain plopped onto the couch. "Oh, tending to some business from the Ol'Phantom. And it was very, enjoyable in more ways than one, if you know what I mean..." Speeda Demon said grinning.  
"How enjoyable of a task did I give you?" Black Phantom asked standing in the door way, his arms crossed. "Well, I got to crash a "Scene", got to pound the Romeo, and stole a kiss from Lil' Juliet." Speeda Demon replied.  
"You kissed the girl?! Oh, jeez Speeda, you dirty trickster!" Split Face said laughing. Black Phantom just shook his head. Well, at least he DID get the job done.  
"Got any plans for the Juliet you kissed?" Split Face Asked, elbowing Speeda. "More than you think. Just need the right time." The smaller criminal said winking.

William and Ki'kiri laid on the couch and watched Surge and Bulk play Assassin's Creed 2. Ki'kiri was able to give William a kiss, but it had to be quick, since SOME black armored hero had a camera. "So quick with things aren't yah kid?" Stringer called teasingly across the room. William smiled and gave him a look as if saying, "Nope, were dying tomorrow so were making one last call." . Stringer laughed and said chuckled between words, "Here's your sign."


	17. Busted by the camera

Next few days of the week went by like a breeze. Kisses were given by dozens between William and Ki'kiri. They always were thankful for their Yin-Yang charms, it only kept each other in a memory as if a flood. The memory of the ordeal of that one night was now like small drops of rain, signaling the end of a good rain.  
They were on the last day before Ki'kiri needed to go back home.  
After a while, the sun began to set. William and Ki'kiri laid in the grass outside of the factory. Stringer played music on a radio, Breez and Surge played on Ki'kiri's Dsi, and Bulk and Stormer watched them get exited because of the new Pokémon X game Surge got. He was about to catch the legendary Pokémon of the game, when a certain song came on.  
William pulled Ki'kiri closer to just a split second of hearing the beginning of the song. Ki'kiri giggled as she was pulled closer, and planted a kiss on his metallic lips.  
Seeing a flash the two broke apart, blushing. It wasn't Stringer. Not Bulk, or Breez or Surge. But Stormer who was waving the photo in the air teasingly at the two.  
The others laughed with the couple joining in. Sure, they got busted with the camera, but it didn't matter.  
The two then relaxed as the song played.

_Hey, slow it down_  
_ Whataya want from me_  
_ Whataya want from me_  
_ Yeah, I'm afraid_  
_ Whataya want from me_  
_ Whataya want from me_

_There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
Once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are  
So whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

_Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

_Yeah, it's plain to see  
That baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you  
It's me, I'm a freak  
But thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly_

_There might have been a time  
When I would let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try but I think  
You could save my life_

_Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

_Just don't give up on me  
I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down_

_So  
Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me_

_Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_


	18. Busted x2

William walked Ki'kiri to her room.  
"Last night before you go back home." William said nuzzling her neck from behind while wrapping his arms around her.  
Ki'kiri smiled as he embraced her. She kissed him, only adding fuel to his fire.  
"What do you say we kiss it away?" He whispered in her ear.  
William pinned her to the wall in her room next to the door. He kissed and nipped her neck, getting moans from her.  
William's hands started to go down her torso.  
He was about to get really personal with her, until the door opened.  
"Bed time kid." Stormer said with his arms crossed.  
"I was busy..." William said as the two let each other go.  
"I saw that. And, how old are you?" Stormer said while pointing to Ki'kiri.  
"Preston, I'm only 17. He's 19. 2 year difference." Ki'kiri said.  
"Well, I'm sure your parents would like to know, about the love intensity BEFORE you two spend nights in the same bed." The white armored hero said.  
"Aw c'mon Stormer, let'em have their late night fun." Stringer said peering in, winking at the two.  
Stormer just shook his head. Then gave William and Ki'kiri a final look of "Go to sleep in your OWN bed.", and left with Stringer.  
William looked at Ki'kiri. One more round wouldn't hurt right?

The little Arachnix crawled to a good view to tape the last round for the night.  
Then, crawled back down in its hiding spot.  
Ki'kiri packed some of her stuff after William left. And found a, what?  
"Huh, what's this silver bug thing?" She said to herself picking up the Arachnix.  
It scrunched up like a spider that was missed by the swat from a fly swatter.  
She shook it for any noise it might make.  
Finally shrugging it off as some kind of toy that one of Williams friends might have put in her bag, she out it back in the bag and pack more of her things.  
Then she finally changed into her nightgown, and laid down for sleep. Well, not with out dreaming of William first!  
Same down in Williams room.


	19. The chase, is on

William kissed Ki'kiri like no tomorrow. Sure, he would see her tomorrow, but he wanted it to at least last.  
She would be with her family for a while since she spent the week there. Stringer walked into the door way and noticed the session.  
Sounding like he was clearing his throat, got their attention.  
"Ki'kiri, your mom called. She wants you home by 8:00."  
"Ok Jimi. But can you knock next time?"  
"Don't be surprised if I use a lasso on you both and tie you two together. Western style."

William walked Ki'kiri home with Breez and Surge. They wanted to spend some time at her place and then go back home.  
"So, how's you brother?" Breez asked.  
"Fine. I think he calmed down." Ki'kiri said smiling.  
They were almost to her apartment.

"Hey Sweet heart~"

A voice called.  
The four of them turned to see, Speeda Demon!?  
"Y-You!?" William and Ki'kiri said at the same time in shock.  
"You know him?" Surge asked.  
A nod from Ki'kiri was followed by, "He was the one who attacked us."  
The two other rookies looked at him in anger.  
"Oh my, it seems the mouse is already cornered! Lets call in the dogs." Speeda Demon said gesturing to the sky.  
The four looked up to see Split Face and Black Phantom.  
The two leapt down and landed in front of them.  
"Well kitty cats, hand over the girl, and we'll keep this "Civil"." Black Phantom said gesturing to Ki'kiri.  
William pushed her behind him as he, Breez and Surge got out their weapons.  
"We didn't want to have a fight, but oh well..." Split Face said charging at Surge.  
The fight began. Breez blocked attacks from Speeda Demon, and Surge dodged Split Faces trusts with his Shredding Claw.  
Furno kept Ki'kiri behind her as Black Phantom closed in.  
"Just give me the little girl, and I may let you live hero." Black Phantom said.  
"Bite me!" William yelled.  
Black Phantom launched himself at William. And William fired and dogged.  
"Ki'kiri, RUN!" William yelled.  
Ki'kiri dropped her bag and ran for dear life.  
Black Phantom noticed this, and yelled at Speeda Demon.  
"Speeda, capture him!" He yelled.  
Speeda Demon, taking obvious pleasure in his order, quickly finished with Breez and sped after Ki'kiri.

She was so close to her apartment. Speeda Demon was closing in, and it would be a matter of a minute and he would have her like before on the cliff.  
She managed to get behind a tree. Her breaths were long and constant. Wait, she no longer heard the sound of the motor bike pursuing her.


	20. Getting into trouble

She looked around to see if her pursuer was able to be seen.  
Her breath became short, quick, and barely audible. She heard steps come toward her position.  
Was it William, returning from a loss with Black Phantom? Breez, Surge? Or one of the three criminals?  
The foot steps stopped, and then a voice called.  
"Ki'kiri?" Williams voice called. Stress flooded out of her as she heard his voice. But, for some reason, the sense of danger stayed.  
"Ki'kiri were are you?" William called again, but sounded weak, and tired.  
Was this a trap or something? She just couldn't take it anymore, she needed to know if William was alright.  
She looked around the trunk of the tree to only find William being held by his throat, on his knees, with wounds all over.  
"Come out, come out sweet heart~ Romeo's calling for ya!" Split Face yelled to her, using Speeda Demons personal name for her.  
Ki'kiri hesitated. But she thought, that if Stormer could find them in time, she could save William.  
She pulled out her phone and called Stormer.

""Preston, are you there?""  
""Yes Ki'kiri. What's wrong?"  
""These guys and the one that attacked me and William are here, and they took out Natalie and Mark, and are using William as a trap.""  
""I'm nearby with Stringer and Bulk. We can help you out.""  
""How near?""

She was cut off by a stream of ice whizzing by her and striking Black Phantoms staff. She looked to see the three hero's.  
"Hand over our rookie Villains!" Stormer barked.  
"Hand over the girl, Hero's!" Black Phantom barked back.  
Stormer's first instinct was to keep Ki'kiri in a safe place.  
Bulk and Stringer were able to keep the trio distracted, while Stormer took Ki'kiri to a safer place.  
He had her hide in a abandoned house nearby.  
"What ever you do, don't come out until we come back. If one of those villains come in, make sure in hiding in a good  
place to hurry out before they get you."  
"OK."  
Stormer ran off as she hid under a pile of trashed furniture.

William didn't know if this was his end, or his first lucky break.  
More than likely for now his break, but knew they might change their minds and end his "Misery".  
He was removed of his blaster, and felt like they broke his arm.  
But a fire close to him snapped him from thought.  
Bulk managed to reach him. But he would need extensive repairs.  
"You kids, always getting into trouble." He said getting a weak chuckle from William.


End file.
